Baker Street Baby
by Thisisnataliexd
Summary: A collection of one shots about Baby Watson. They will all link though. A very lighthearted fic :) I suck at descriptions.
1. Chapter 1

"It doesn't look very nice."

"Sherlock..."

"It's face is all scrunched up."

"Sherlock..."

"It looks like a prune."

"Sherlock!" John half yelled, causing a nurse to scowl at him from behind a clipboard. "Can you not call my daughter an 'it', please?"

They were standing around a cot, looking down at a small, scrunched up little thing that didn't look entirely human. Across the room, amongst all the bouquets that people had brought to congratulate the Watson's on their new addition; Mary lay snoring.

John looked over and smiled at her, then looked back at Sherlock. Sherlock was watching the baby intently. One side of his mouth had slowly started to curl upwards, and John grinned.

"I was gonna wait until Mary wakes up." John started, turning to face Sherlock. Sherlock drew his eyes away from Baby Watson and looked at John, raising his eyebrows slightly. "But... We want you to be her godfather."

Johns grin broadened as Sherlocks face contorted slightly. It was almost as though he was holding back a yell. His hand began twitching slightly, and he was desperately trying not to open his mouth. After what seemed like an age, however, he span around and knelt down by the cot.

"I didn't mean you looked like a prune." And that was all he said before he straightened up, fixed his facial expression into one of no emotion, and walked calmly and quietly out of the room. A few moments later however, John couldn't help but laugh as he heard a somewhat enthusiastic voice half shout, half sing: "Molly, they've me the Godfather!".

**So here is a little drabble. I was thinking about maybe doing this as a series of one shots? What do you think? And I'm open to name suggestions! XD - Thisisnataliexd**


	2. Chapter 2

John rolled over on the bed, and yawned loudly. It had been a busy day and night. Baby Watson had cried a few times and woken him up, and during the day he had had to contend like with the likes of Mrs Hudson, who had turned up unannounced with a crate of baby toys and clothes. Molly had, thankfully, said she was going to come and see the baby when she got an invite so that they could settle in.

His eyes rested on the cot at the end of the bed. It was eerily quiet. Suspecting something was up, he clambered out of bed and sleepily walked around to it, barely picking up his feet. His jaw dropped. Baby Watson was gone.

He searched frantically around in the cot, but he knew she wasn't there. His eyes glanced at the clock: 6:30am. He looked towards the baby monitor; it was gone.

"Mary." He whispered, walking round to her and shaking her slightly. "Mary?"  
>Mary groaned and rolled over. He decided to to wake her.<p>

Pulling his dressing gown round himself, he tiptoed briskly out of the bed room door. His ears were prickly. The hair on the back of his neck was standing on edge. He suspected the worst.

He heard laughter.

It was the most pathetic laugh he had ever heard in his life. It was more of a giggle than anything. It was coming from the play room they'd set up for Baby Watson, which would also become her bedroom.

Without a single moments hesitation, John rushed towards the room, and kicked open the door. His jaw dropped.

"Sherlock?!"

Sherlock was sitting on the floor, cradling Baby Watson in one arm while he held up a toy a waggled it in front of her face, blowing raspberries and grinning as Baby Watson stared at him. Baby Watson looked confused; but Sherlock seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Oh. Hello, John. Is Mary awake?" Sherlock asked, looking away from the baby for a moment before turning back to her and pulling another face.

"No, she's in bed... What're you doing here?" John scratched the back of his head. Of course Sherlock would be to blame.

"Well, I came over around five, but no one was awake. I watched a bit of TV and then I heard Prune here wake up so I went and got her. Don't mind do you?"

John was astounded. "You don't have a key." He pointed out, and Sherlock rolled his eyes in a knowing manner. Not feeling the urge to ask Sherlock how he'd managed to get into the house, he asked another question: "... Prune?"

"Yes." Sherlock replied shortly, and John couldn't be bothered to argue. "Actually." Sherlock said, holding 'Prune' out at arms length and sniffing. "I'll think you can have her back now."

He crossed the room in a couple of strides and handed John the baby. "Watch out by the way, Mrs Hudson said she was popping in later."

All John could do apart from swear to upgrade his homes security, was stare incredulously after Sherlock as he waltzed down the hall, grabbing his coat and scarf as he went, threw open the front door and disappeared.

**Hi. I was thinking maybe Hannah? Hannah Watson? What do you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I should probably point out that they decided to name Baby Watson: Hannah. **

A few years past. Prune was now 3 years old, and Sherlock was about to embark on the biggest mission of his life. He was going to babysit.

There is a perfectly good explanation as to why Sherlock hadn't babysat prior to this occasion. John and Mary had only ever left Hannah in the hands of a proper babysitter, or Mrs Hudson. However, this was until they got an avid phone call in the middle of their rather romantic dinner telling them that there was a man sitting in Hannah's room and telling her that she wasn't worthy to babysit this child and why her boyfriend had left her.

The ordeal had caused Mr and Mrs Watson to rush home, pay the babysitter double for her trouble, and explain to Sherlock that he couldn't keep letting himself in their house and scaring off the babysitters. Hannah of course loved Uncle Sherly's visits.

Another occasion was when they decided to place Hannah in the trusty hands of Mrs Hudson. Who treated her like her own granddaughter. All was running smoothly, until she phoned in a panic to tell them that Hannah had gone missing- along with Sherlock.

John and Mary were running around like headless chickens, until Sherlock sent John a selfie of himself and 'Prune' dressed as pirates in Lestrades office while Lestrade looked angrily at the camera. Both Sherlock and Prune seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"No sweets after 7." John said firmly.

"And no harassing Greg." Mary butt in.

"No annoying Mrs Hudson." John continued.

"Bedtime at 7:30." Mary added.

Sherlock had tuned out. His favourite goddaughter was here, and John and Mary were actually trusting him with looking after her. He was very excited. But of course he wasn't going to let it show.

"Don't worry." He said. "She'll be in bed by 7:30, we won't annoy Mrs Hudson, and I won't be feeding her sweets. I've also put '999' on speed dial."

John and Mary blinked. "Please don't let our daughter end up in hospital." Mary pleaded, and Sherlock smiled a somewhat cocky, somewhat reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." He said, and then ushered them out of the room. He whipped around. Hannah was watching him.

Her blonde hair was tied back in pigtails, and her rosy cheeks were shining as she grinned at Uncle Sherlock.

"So now that they're gone... Do you want to go and annoy Uncle Fatty?" Sherlock grinned, and Hannah's eyes lit up. She was about to throw open the door but Sherlock stopped her. "Coat and shoes."

She sighed and put them on.

Mycroft scowled. The paperwork he was trying to work his way through was boring and tedious.

He kept glancing at his phone. Tonight was the night that Sherlock was babysitting for John and Mary, and it worried Mycroft to no end

"Mycroft!" A voice echoed through the room. All Mycroft could do was put his head in his hands and drop the pen. Of course. They were only going to trash his apartment

"Doth ye surrender his ship?" Sherlock yelled, and Mycroft smiled slightly as he heard Hannah giggle from behind the door, and then Sherlock telling her to shush.

"Yes, Sherlock. I surrender." He wasn't in the mood for playing childish games. Unlike Sherlock it seemed.

"Ye hear that? Cap'n Prune?" Sherlock said, turning to face Hannah, whose grin stretched to both ears. "3, 2, 1-"

The pair of them burst into the room, wielding cardboard swords and wearing stripy bandanas.

No less than half an hour later they were gone. Mycroft was drowning in silly string, and his paper work lay scattered across the floor. What annoyed him most however, was that they'd found his secret stash of biscuits and eaten the lot. God knew where they were now, but he didn't envy anyone who was within a close proximity to them.

What do you think? I'm gonna skip stuff because otherwise it'd get boring. Was that okay? I'm not going into much detail because they're only supposed to be little headcannon-y things :)


	4. Chapter 4

Every now and again Sherlock would take a very risky move. The move in which, if ever found out about, would probably have severe consequences. He only took these risks when he had no other option- or he told himself that at least. In truth it usually happened when Lestrade summoned him last minute, and he was looking after her.

Mrs Hudson was the one who was supposed to be looking after Hannah on this particular day. Both John and Mary had to work, despite it being a Saturday, and Sherlock was already very tied up in a case. As much as he wanted to look after her, he simply couldn't afford to be distracted. But it just so happened that he solved it around the time that Hannah was dropped off at Baker Street

The pair of them played with a tea set that Prune had brought over with her, and Sherlock quite happily sat and drank pretend tea until the phone rang. It was Lestrade.

"Sherlock, we need you. I'll explain when you get here. Just get to Scotland Yard." And with that, Lestrade hung up.

Now Sherlock was faced with a problem. Mrs Hudson had gone out, because Sherlock had said he'd look after Prune. He couldn't take her back to John and Mary either, because they were both working. It really was his only option.

"Come on Prune." He said, striding across the room and picking up Prunes coat and shoes. "We're going to see Lestrade." Prune grinned. She loved going to see Lestrade. He always had a draw stacked with sweets under his desk that he let her raid.

A few moments later, Sherlock was hailing a cab and the pair of them were speeding off towards Scotland Yard. Once they were out of the taxi, Sherlock made Prune hold his hand so that she didn't wander off. She was extraordinarily like father in getting herself into trouble.

They eventually reached Lestrades office however without any mishaps, which was a relief following the photocopying machine incident that had happened a few months prior.

"You brought Hannah?" Lestrade asked, looking up from his desk as Sherlock and Prune entered the room.

"I was on babysitting duty." Sherlock replied. He let go of Prunes hand and swept around the desk to look at the files Lestrade had called him to see. This allowed Prune to walk around the room at her own free will until she found the sweet drawer that Lestrade had kicked open with his foot for her while Sherlock wasn't looking.

Now although this was Hannah's fifth time to Lestrades office, she still hadn't had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Donovan and Anderson. She was quite content, sitting under the desk and playing with two figures she'd managed to conceal in her pocket, until the door opened and two new figures entered the room.

"You alright freak?" Sally asked, seeing Sherlock in the room. Neither her nor Anderson knew of Prune's presence.

"Quite alright, thank you Sally." Sherlock replied curtly. He of course was completely aware that Prune was there, and would rather not start with the insults in her company. He didn't want to imagine the look on John's face if she went home and started calling everyone idiots. Under the desk however, a pair of tiny ears picked up at the sign of discomfort in her favourite Uncles voice.

"And what is the freak doing here?" Sally asked, talking to Lestrade. He responded that he was helping him out on a case. The word 'freak' was tossed around a few times. Sally evidentially knew that something was different with the detective, because she kept thrusting the word upon him, and Sherlock wouldn't retaliate.

"So, freak-" Sally started, and she jumped as someone tapped the back of her leg.

"'Scuse me." Prune said. "Don't call Uncle Sherly a fweak, please." Sherlock grinned as Sally gawped down at Prune, was was staring back. He walked briskly across the room and pulled Prune up into a hug. Lestrade had his fist stuffed into his mouth, trying not to laugh at the stupid look on Sally's face. Anderson just looked confused.

"This is Hannah Watson, Sally." Sherlock told her, and Prune waved. They then turned around and walked out of the building.

"**Yaaaaaay Prune finally spoke! What do you think of this chapter? :)**

**tha k you to Delores who pointed out to me that this chapter had gone all haywire :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seriously sorry about that last chapter. I don't quite understand how that happened... XD**

"We should tell him."

"No."

"John..."

"No, Mary. He'll work it out for himself. Besides, it's an important day and he'll just interfere. Remember the Nursery episode?" Mary shuddered. She remembered that day too well.

"Fine. But I still think you should tell him." Mary said, and she clambered out of bed ready to get Hannah ready for her first day of school.

_**Okay where has my line thing gone?**_

"Welcome! I'm Mrs Arnold, I'll be your child's teacher for this year." A rosy faced woman wearing a long purple dress and a maroon cardigan stood in the doorway. This first day of Reception was always a big one, and the parents were allowed to spend the first day with their kid to make sure they settled in okay. "We also have another teacher, who'll be along in a moment."

The parents all nodded. John and Mary were sitting on tiny plastic chairs while Hannah sat on Johns lap. He kept bouncing his knee as Mrs Arnold spoke and Hannah was grinning wildly. Mary started to give him some dangerous glances as he started making sound effects to go with the jumping sensation. Neither Hannah or John were paying attention.

"... Sorry I'm late." John wasn't listening as the other teacher strode through the door, and Hannah continued giggling. Mary however nudged John furiously between the ribs and he looked up. "... The traffic was appalling."

Sherlock was standing in the doorway, wearing his usual apparel of a suit, but this time he was supporting a pair of glasses and didn't have his coat or scarf. Presumably it was hanging up in the staff room.

"Sherlock?!" John cried incredulously, receiving several stares from other parents.  
>Sherlock strode across the room within a couple of steps.<p>

"Hello John, Mary, Pru- Hannah." Sherlock corrected himself and Hannah beamed.

"What're you doing here?" John half laughed, half snarled. Still trying to work out why the Consulting Detective had switched his job.

"I'm on case." Sherlock said simply. He walked back across the room, clapping his hands together and placing his fingers in front of his mouth. He allowed Mrs Arnold to carry on talking, while he had a silent conversation with John.

Half an hour into this somewhat peculiar arrangement of circumstances, Sherlocks back suddenly stiffened. Seeing this, John also straightened up, staring at him intently. He watched as Sherlock drew his phone out of his pocket and began typing away madly.

"What's he doing?" Mary whispered to John, and John shrugged. Hannah turned around and have them a meaningful look.

"He's on a case." She said simply, before turning back around.

"May I all ask you to leave." Sherlock suddenly interrupted. He half picked up a dithery old woman who appeared to be someone's grandmother and gave her her bag which was on the floor. "Mary, take Pru- Hannah outside. John, you stay with me."

Mary picked up Hannah off of Johns lap and clutched her hand as they joined the throng of parents and children leaving the classroom- albeit slightly confused. She turned around and mouthed: 'What's going on?', John just shrugged and walked across the room to face Sherlock.

"Sherlock, why are you here?" John asked. His eyes kept flitting around the room looking for any signs of danger.

"Mrs Arnold... She's gone." Sherlock said, quite quietly so John struggled to hear him. "Quick, with me." Sherlock quickly stormed out of the room leaving John to sigh and follow behind at a jog.

"Susan!" Sherlock yelled through a corridor lined with coat pegs only a few feet off the ground. "We're not going to hurt you!"

"Susan?" John was confused "The teacher?". Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"She's in the cupboard over there." A voice popped up from behind John and the pair of them spin around.

"Hannah?" John blinked. "Where's Mummy?"

"She's looking for me." Hannah shrugged. Sherlock was grinning.

"She's in the cupboard you say?" Sherlock asked, and Hannah nodded as John scooped her up.

"You're in so much trouble. Mummy'll be worried sick..." Both Hannah and Sherlock tuned out at that point and focused on the case at hand.

"Mrs Arnold?" Sherlock swept over to the cupboard and rapped his knuckles across it lightly. "Come out. I know about your son."

The door creaked open. Mrs Arnold peeped out.

"He just needed help..." She began to cry. Sherlock gave John an knowing look and John nodded. What ever was about to be explained wasn't suitable for little ears. So he carried Hannah outside to Mary, and then strode back in to see what case Sherlock had cracked that time.

They skipped the rest of the school day. After all, the teacher was currently sitting in Scotland Yard. John had decided to say that he had told Hannah to come with them, just because he couldn't bare to see Hannah experience the wrath of Mary. He told her off though.

"You're not going to turn up as Hannah's teacher again are you?" John asked Sherlock, who smirked slightly.

"'Course not. But I will require her assistance every now and again."

**So yeah. Hope you enjoyed that :)**


	6. Chapter 6

It was raining. Again. September was quickly flying by and Hannah had settled into her new school perfectly fine (with no more rude interruptions from Sherlock), and both John and Mary were being kept busy with their work at the surgery. Sherlock however, was bored.

In his latest case had managed to gibe himself a sprained wrist. He wasn't looking where he was going while he was chasing a particularly gruesome character and tripped over a brick that some moron had left lying around in the middle of a dump. He had managed to take down Mr Whippet as he went however, but it gave him little satisfaction knowing that he had 'rest his wrist for a bit'. He couldn't even play his violin.

So here he was. Sitting at the kitchen table, yawning and stretching as he tried to cut up random body parts with one hand. Mrs Hudson would come in every now and again with tea, even though Sherlock was perfectly capable of making it himself, and occasionally a few biscuits. He was just about to start cooking some toast over the Bunsen burner however when the phone rang. It couldn't have been more welcome. Sort of.

"Sherlock Holmes speaking" He answered, he didn't even care if it was a cold-caller. It'd give him something to do.

"Mr Holmes? This is Merridale Primary School..." The voice on the other end of the line said. Something clicked in the back of Sherlocks mind. "I understand that in the case of an emergency we are to phone you if Mr or Mrs Watson can't be gotten hold of?"

"Yes... Yes! Is everything alright?" He was very tempted to point out that that's what it said to do on Hannah's form, but he was more concerned about why Hannah would need John or Mary.

"Well, Hannah has taken a bit of a tumble in the playground at lunch. We believe she may have fractured her arm. We think it would be best if she could be taken to get it checked out."

"Of course!" Sherlock said, dropping his piece of slightly charred bread and rushing around to grab his coat.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

**Line break thing**

Nineteen minutes later Sherlock was marching down the pathway towards Merridale Primary. It was a nice little building, with red brickwork and lots of open grassy areas that could be seen through gaps in the fence. He entered the reception somewhat awkwardly however (he still hadn't apologised to the Head Teacher for pretending to be a teacher). He quickly spotted Hannah sitting on an uncomfortable looking chair, tear tracks down her face and a slight graze on her forehead. She was holding her arm against her chest. Sherlock crouched down in front of her.

"Hey Prune." He grinned, trying to cheer her up. "Let me have a look at that." He gently teased away Hannah's arm, but stopped every time she flinched. "It's probably a break. But your Daddy's the Doctor. We better go and get it checked out."

Sherlock understood why neither John or Mary had answered their phone. Phones were banned from use where they worked- but still. It was Prune.

"So, how did you manage it?" Sherlock asked as they were leaving the school and walking back towards the main road where they would hail a cab. Prune mumbled something that Sherlock couldn't quite decipher. "What was that?"

"Lucy said Pirates are stupid so I chased her." She grumbled. Sherlock couldn't help but grin. He'd taught that girl well. "Don't tell Mummy or Daddy what I was doing." She suddenly said, eyes going wide.

"'Course I won't. You were playing tag, weren't you?" Sherlock winked, and Prune beamed in return as a cab eventually pulled over.

Okay** line thing where've you gone?**

"Okay, this might hurt a bit..." It wasn't technically Molly's job to deal with broken bones unless they were the broken bones of dead people, but she was on her lunch break and there was no way Sherlock was taking Prune to be examined by any old Doctor. Molly knew what she was doing though.

Prune winced occasionally as Molly prodded various parts of her arm, and received scowls off Sherlock every time it happened. Sherlock took great pleasure in explaining how the x-Ray machine worked, and Prune was truly fascinated.

Aground half an hour later, after Molly had to drag the pair of them away from the machine, a Prune was all mended and was supporting a bright pink cast. She had wanted blue or red, but pink was the only type Molly could get her hands on. Sherlock knew that they still had an hour before John and Mary turned their phones on, so he was now in the process of contemplating what to do with Prune while they waited.

"I know a great milkshake place you could take her." Molly suggested, obviously spotting Sherlocks train of thought. Sherlock agreed with this idea and he and Prune were about to leave until he had an idea.

"Come with us." He said, pulling his scarf around his neck, and then helping a prune to button up her coat with one hand. He'd been without the use of one of his limbs plenty of times before. Doing up buttons with a sprained wrist was easy business. "As a way of saying thank you."

Molly looked like she was about to cry. That or explode. Sherlock was getting very mixed emotions from her. Molly nodded in an instant however, and the three of them left the building with Prune rolling her eyes at the adults walking either side of her.

**Some sort of Sherlolly thrown in there? What do you think? I want to introduce more characters but I don't want to turn it into a massive thing- do you know what I mean? Oh well. Thank you for reading this far though- Love you! - Thisisnataliexd **


End file.
